A webbing take-up device described in Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 2003-502204 includes a spool onto which a webbing is taken up, a lock device that locks pull-out direction rotation of the spool during sudden vehicle deceleration, and a torsion shaft that is disposed at an axial center portion of the spool, that includes one portion anchored to the lock device, and another portion anchored to the spool. In a state in which rotation of the torsion shaft is locked by the lock device, the spool rotates in the pull-out direction at or above a force limiter load when the webbing is pulled in the pull-out direction such that the torsion shaft undergoes twisting deformation.
Moreover, the torsion shaft described in Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 2003-502204 includes a portion set with a narrow diameter and a portion set with a large diameter. The portion of the torsion shaft set with a narrow diameter and the portion of the torsion shaft set with a large diameter are disposed along a straight line along the axial direction of the spool. The force limiter load is adjusted by selectively twisting the portion of the torsion shaft set with a narrow diameter and the portion of the torsion shaft set with a large diameter.